Chip carrier molding (e.g. compression molding and transfer molding) provides a manufacturing method to create thick layers (>50 μm) on the front and/or back side of a chip carrier. Chip carrier molding is used broadly in several manufacturing processes in the industry, such as for the purposes to serve as a protection layer, a carrier, and/or a functional layer.
Another conventional method to encapsulate a chip carrier is the so-called full wafer molding, wherein the chip carrier is encapsulated by an encapsulation material on at least five sides in case of a rectangle shaped chip carrier. The full chip carrier molding usually provides the capability for thinning chip dies below a thickness of 200 μm.